Cat-astrophe
by wildkrattsfan
Summary: Hi! Sorry for not being here! I wrote a new fanfiction! What would you do if there was some random box moving? What if there was a pet that hooks on to you 24/7? What would you do if your pet had some sort of special talent? (I am horrible writing in third person and summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New fanfic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts**

* * *

><p>I looked out the window at the City Park. The only animals I see are pigeons and a couple of squirrels climbing up trees. To tell the truth I actually like pigeons and how they move their heads back and forth with every step and their ability to find their way home using the magnetism from the Earth. But squirrels…err…not so much. Their cute and all, but I don't like the part when they clean out their homes and start throwing out that part from acorns that looks like hats onto the ground. When I was a girl they keep on hitting on my head and really I wanted to give that squirrel a piece of my mind. That squirrel was lucky he lived in that tiny hole up on the trees. But then again I feel sympathy for them in the winter and they can't find any food. It's really sad when you see a bunch of squirrels looking in the snow looking for at least a crumb of bread.<p>

Like I said before, I was looking out the window with my purple Creature Power Suit on. Just looking out at the brightly sunny day.

Then a blur just came so fast I think I was actually spun cause everything was spinning. I shook my head and everything was still. I looked out from the door and of course there was the Kratt brothers both looking cute in their Creature Power Suits. I shook my head. I can't think of any guy like that anymore. Especially after the last time I did.

Then I realized they were going after another Creature Adventure. It was only the reason they would go that fast anywhere. Wait! They're going on another Creature Adventure without me? I stepped out and yelled out, "Hey! Wait for me!"

I think they heard me cause they stopped. I quickly ran after them.

When I got there I thought I was going crazy cause I think Chris was turning into a fade shade of red. Either that or it was my imagination. Then I looked at Martin's blue eyes. They were kind of hard to read. I couldn't tell what he was feeling just by his eyes.

"Why were guys running so fast?" I said then I realized what I had said and remember what I had thought before, "It must another Creature Adventure. Right?"

"Yup." Martin said. "We are totally addicted to Peregrine Falcon powers!"

Chris nodded in agreement. Then he elbowed Martin.

"What?!" Martin said pretty annoyed. Then Chris whispered something to Martin. "Oh yeah! Aviva told me to give you this."

Martin gave me a disc. I looked at it and saw a silhouette of some sort of falcon or hawk or something. I assumed it was the falcon Martin was talking about.

"It's a Peregrine Falcon disc!" Martin exclaimed.

"Now you have the powers of the fastest animal in the world!" Chris added.

My eyes widen. I always thought the fastest animal in the world was a cheetah. I never thought it would be some falcon. I thought I knew a lot about animals. Looks like there still more for me to learn.

Then I saw Chris's face was fading into his natural skin color. Okay, now! I have no idea why his face turn red or why it just faded like that. Though I think he, you know likes me as a girl or something like that. But that's impossible cause well. It's something I can't explain to you. And well I guess he might sort of like me well cause in high school I was used to boys chasing after me. In fact they still do.

A pigeon flew by and then the Kratt brothers started following it. It's just like the brothers. Following the next animal they see.

**Please review! *does puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts for some reason**

I eventually followed the pigeon as well. The pigeon led us to to a bridge with a small stream. Under the bridge was a small nest with little chicks. _So the pigeon is a girl, _I thought. But the chicks we're really weird looking.

"Oh hey, it's you again!" Martin said. So I assume it's an animal they met before. They met so many creatures with out me, already. That kind of disappointed me.

"So you're chicks are still healthy and strong?" Chris added. The pigeon nodded.

"That's great to hear." Martin said joyfully.

The pigeon started to fly to the ground and started pecking the ground. The way the pigeon pecking the ground reminded me of Pecker the ostrich and his egg, which is now has hatch, Sunny Side.

"Hey, look!" Martin shouted. he pointed something in the sky.

"A Peregrine Falcon!" Chris shouted.

Through the corner of my eye I saw some plastic cups and napkins floating in the stream.

"Hey, come on, Patricia!" Chris said. "Don't you want to try out the Peregrine Falcon disc?"

"Um, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you guys guys back at the Tortuga." I said.

"Are you sure?" Martin asked. "It won't be the same without you."

"What do mean by that?" I asked.

"Um, nothing, It just means, uh, nothing." Martin said nervously. I know there's something up with him. I just know

I looked through Martin's sky blue eyes. It didn't show any sense of feeling. Nothing at all.

"Um, okay so come on, bro!" Chris said. "So we will meet at the HQ, okay?"

"Yup!" I agreed.

"All clear, bro!" Martin said.

"Now are you sure?" Chis asked me. It's was like they wanted me to really go with them.

"Yes, I'm sure, Chris." I said.

"Okay, fine." Chris said. "Suit yourself!"

They left. Finally! I really wanted to go with them, but it is my obligation as a Wild Kratts team member to keep the animal's environment safe. So I started to pick up the litter in the stream.

When I was finally done I was about to leave when I spotted a box near the stream. I was about to pick it up when it started to wiggle.

_Am I going crazy or the box just move? _I thought to myself. I couldn't just move by itself. Can it? No. Maybe there's something in there that's making the box move. Yeah, that's probably what it is! But what could it be?

I took a step closer to the box. I reached out to the box. I lifted one of the flap. Then another one. I finally saw what's inside the box. It was…a…

**So whadda ya think? I left you with a nice cliffhanger! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WKF: Left you with a nice cliffhanger, well wait no more here's the next chapter! Oh, and I don't own Wild Kratts. I only own Patricia and something else (hehe! It's a surprise!)**

I open the box.

There was a something curled up that's black and white. It wiggled again. Then it raised it's head and it meowed.

It was a little black and white kitten.

I picked up the box gently and took it back to the Tortuga.

I walked through the automatic doors and there was the whole whole crew staring at me.

Oh great! Just what I needed! The whole Wild Kratts group staring at me.

I looked around and sure enough, Chris and Martin kept their promise and came to the Tortuga.

I put the box gently on the center of the table. Everyone gathered around.

"Hey, what's up with box?" Aviva asked.

"There's a kitty inside of it!" I said proudly.

"It's not a skunk, is it?" Jimmy Z said as he ran behind Aviva.

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "What?!"

"Long story." Aviva said. "So let's see the kitty!"

I open the flap and the kitten pop her head out.

"Aww!" the crew said.

I picked the kitty up. "Isn't she adorable?"

Everyone started to cover their nose. I was puzzled.

"Yeah she's cute..." Aviva said.

"But it could she could use a bath." Koki added.

I smelled her myself and Koki was right. She could definatly use a bath. "Yeah, your right."

"I'll get the tub." Koki said and went off.

"And I'll get some water and shampoo." Aviva said and went off, too.

"And I'll get some towels." Jimmy said and swoosh off as well.

Koki came back with a circular, silver container and put on the table right next to the box where I found the kitten in.

Aviva came in with a bucket of water in one hand and a shampoo container in the other. She put the shampoo down at the floor and filled the tub with water.

Jimmy Z came back with some towels and put it right next to the tub.

I put the kitten in the tub gently. I gently put some shampoo on the kitty's head and gently massage it. To my surprise the kitten seem to enjoy it.

After I finish giving the kitty a bath, I tooked a shoe lace from my shoe and knelt down to the kitten and started to play with the young kitten.

Earlier, I found a purple bow in my room and put on the kitten's head right next to her left ear. She didn't seem to be bothered by it all.

And you know what's the beat part? The gang agreed that I, Danna Patricia Amethyst Rougez, get to keep the kitten! Yes!

Suddenly, Martin came in and knelt down beside me.

I couldn't help looking at Martin's cool blue eyes.

"So, what are you gonna name the kitten?" he asked as he reaches out to pet the black and white kitten. "Or maybe you want me to name it?"

"Uh, no thanks." I said. It was my turn to name an animal. Martin had named plenty of other animals since I came.

I gave a moment to think what this little black and white kitten should be name.

"Plas." I said as I continue to pet my kitten.

"Uh, What?" he said sounding confusing. Of course, he wouldn't understand it. "How did you come up with that name?"

"Simple." I said. "You see that most of her fur is black, don't you?"

"Uh-huh." he replied back.

"Well, I decided to use that as a starter. Then you that it's kinda shiny."

Martin nodded his head.

"Well, I decided to put the 's' from 'shiny' and added to the name to transform into 'Blas'. But it's not very good name. So how about Plas. So what do you think?"

"Uh..." Martin seem to look for the right words. I wasn't expecting him to think it's a great name. "I think it's, uh, very creative!"

I smiled at him and we both continue to pet Plas. I just made sure I kept my hand away from touching Martin's hand.

I do NOT want end up falling in love again. Just even thinking about it, made my chest feel all weird.

**WKF: Now I could say I own Patricia ****_and _****Plas, the blak and white kitten! (I named it on honor of my own stuff cat, Plas) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WKF: I do NOT own Wild Kratts, however I do own Patricia and Plas.**

* * *

><p>I hope that weird feeling in my chest wasn't frisson. I do not like frisson anymore. Especially after the trouble that frisson feeling came with.<p>

Frisson are those effects when you start to love someone. Those feelings are amazing yet strange at the same time. They make you heart beat fast when the person's there even though you didn't do any hard work. They make you smile in everything they do. Even the ones that seem ridiculous. It makes you love that person no matter what they do, even if he teases you. He makes you shake even if it's not cold outside. Frisson is love that makes sure you're in love.

Well, that's what I've experienced.

I kept my distance away from Martin.

Then, Chris came in.

"Hey." he smiled. The smile he gave me, was strange for some reason.

He knelt down to Plas and started to pet her.

"So, what do you want?" I said.

"Just wanted to see the kitten. Anything wrong with that?" he replied.

"Uh, no. Nothing at all." I said.

"Do you want to on another Creature Adventure?" Martin asked. "Since you missed the other one."

"Uh, sure." I said. What is wrong with me? Was I getting nervous? No way! I couldn't! I can't! I need to get out of here!

I quickly picked up Plas and walked away.

"Wait!" What about the Creature Adventure?!" Martin yelled

"Um, tell me when we get there." I said and quickly left the Main Control Room.

I went to Inventions Room to get way from them the Kratt brothers. I put down Plas on the ground.

I suddenly remember I left the box where I found Plas in, was near the Hippo-Sub. I knelt down and to my surprise a found an old american typewriter.

I laughed. Imagine if a kitten will be able to type?

"Go ahead. Try it out." I said to Plas.

With her paws he pressed multiple keys. So, on the paper it says:

_tryu_

I laughed again. _Of course you wouldn't be able to type, _I thought,_ You're a kitten! But why would there be a typewriter in the box along with a kitten? _I shrugged. It's probably just one of this things that it's better to leave things alone and not give a thought.

Suddenly, I remember about the thing that happen with I-think-it's-frisson-thing.

It couldn't be! I can't! I just can't!

Okay! Fine, I admit it! I am obsessed about not falling in love but there is a very good reason why.

I heard someone tap a key of a keyboard or something and that made me jump.

I looked at the paper and it had something ACTUALLY written on it. It says clearly on paper:

_Open your eyes._

Huh? My eyes are already open! But who wrote this? I looked around. No one else was there except for Plas.

Oh-uh! You don't think...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wild Kratts! Though, I think it's pretty obvious that no one here does, unless you're Chris or Martin Kratt.**

When I saw that the only one here was me and Plas then I realized that it must have been Plas. I mean, iI have to tell someone. Right?

So, I grabbed the paper that Plas wrote on and took to the Main Control Room where everyone was.

"Hey, everyone!" I raised my voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

I put the paper in the center of the table.

Everyone gathered around the table and looked down at the written piece of paper.

"Um, okay, all I see is a piece of paper." Jimmy said.

"It's not any regular piece of paper." I said, "Look what's written on it."

They looked closer at the paper.

"Open your eyes." Koki said out loud.

"HUH?" the whole crew went, which is exactly what I said in the first place.

"Um, I don't get any of this at all, Patricia." Martin said.

"Of course you don't. It's because she wrote it!" I said pointing at my own pet kitty.

"HUH?" the whole crew went again.

"Wait, you're saying that she wrote it." Koki pointed at Plas.

I nodded.

The crew started laughing.

Though, I've should've see that coming.

What was I thinking? A cat typing! No such thing exist! Or does it?

"You really think that we would believe that!" Koki laughed.

"Um…kinda." I said embarrassedly. I should have thought about before I said it.

I sighed in disappointment. I grabbed the paper and grabbed Plas. and went to the Invention Room.

I sat down right next to the box Plas came in. She sat on my lap and curled up in a nice fluffy ball.

I have must've fallen asleep or something cause when I open an eye I heard someone calling my name.

"Patricia!" A familiar voice called.

**WKF: Okay, fine! I know this is a short chapter, but I can't decide on what's going to happen next. I need some time. Anyways, Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wild Kratts!**

My vision was little blurry but I could see something blue.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

When my vision finally cleared up. There was Martin with his blue shirt, blonde hair, and sky blue eyes.

I don't know why, but whenever I see him I think of the beach. Maybe the color his sandy blonde hair or his blue eyes make me remind me of it. It made me smiled.

I looked down to where Plas was still curled up in my lap.

"We're here!" he said.

"Where?" I asked. To tell you the truth I couldn't remember much of anything; except for the fact that I was embarrassed in front of the entire crew!

"For the Creature Adventure! What else?" he said with his always cheerful mood. "I guess you kinda went to sleep, didn't ya?"

"Uh, yeah." I said. I could have said something way better but that was all I could have come up with.

"Okay come let's go!" he said.

I gently held my kitten and put it down gently down on the floor.

Plas slowly woke up and stretch out.

"Okay, we can go now!" I said as I stretched a little.

We walked out of the Invention Room together. Though, I had this strange feelings someone is following us.

I look behind, but I only got a glimpse of something that I'm not even sure about.

I took that idea out of my head. But then again, there was that cat-in-the-box thing.

i grabbed my Creature Power Suit and put it on.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked.

"That's a surprise!" Chris said, putting his own CPS on.

I smiled weakly. Oh, great! Another surprise. Hopefully, it's a good one 'cause I had enough surprises for one day.

"We're here," Jimmy Z said.

We stepped out of the Tortuga HQ.

I felt a cold breeze. In fact, the breeze felt more like a wind from a blizzard in Antarctica.

"Um, don't we need out coats for this adventure?" I asked.

"_What?" _Chris sounded confused as he walked to the entrance where I was. "Uh, Jimmy Z, I said take us somewhere cool."

"That is cool," Jimmy said as took a bite out of his pizza.

"Yeah, but not literally," Chris said.

"Aww, come on, bro!" Martin said as he zipped up his coat. "We can go Creature Adventuring anywhere! And do you know why?"

"Uh, because the–"

"Because there are creatures EVERYWHERE!" Martin cut him off.

"Yeah, that's what I was about to say," Chris laughed. "Okay, fine. You're right, bro, we _can _Creature Adventure just about anywhere in the world."

"Maybe even _out_ of the world."

"Yeah, right!"

"Aww, come on! Just maybe." Martin said as he toss a green coat to Chris.

"Just maybe…" Chris repeated as he zipped up his own coat.

"Okay, then, let's go!" I said as I zipped my purple coat and put my CPS on top of it.

"Alrighty then. Come on, bro!" Martin yelled at his younger brother.

"I'm with ya' bro!" Chris responded and followed his brother outside.

"Hey, wait for me!" I yelled and ran after them.

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. Gosh," I said when I came back from the Creature Adventure when I saw papers all over the floor of the Inventions Room with my cat and the American typewriter.<p>

"Meow," my cat meowed innocently as I went to pet her head.

"What was that?" Koki said as she and the rest of the crew entered.

"Um, wow, that is sure is a lot of papers," Jimmy Z said. "And also a really big mess."

"Did you did this, Patricia?" Koki questioned me.

"Uh. no. I couldn't have!" I said.

"Oh yeah, so the cat did it?" Koki said sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah…pretty much," I said. I'm sure Koki wouldn't believe me.

"I don't think ii's time to argue," Aviva said. "We'd better clean this up."

I am so glad I have a friend like Aviva. We've been friends as far I could remember. We're very intimate friends. We would always share secrets, like who we liked or just simply share ideas on what to do on the science fair project.

"Hey, guys!" Koki called out as she picked up a sheet of paper on the floor. "I don't Patricia was lying."

"Huh?" the whole crew went.

"Read this," she said as she showed us the sheet that was written on.

_Hello, there! I'm Plas. They say that the first thing you write is your name. Well, that's not quite true for me, however. What I actually first wrote was "tryu" . Hey, maybe my name should be "tryu". Imagine that! People would be saying "Hey, how's it going Tryu?". Ha! Makes me laugh just thinking about it. But one thing is sure. My name is Plas and I'm satisfy with that._

_Though, I didn't always have a name. I remember when I was a few weeks old with my sister and my mom behind that nice Italian the smells of pasta, garlic, oregano and all that Italian ingredients and food. _

_My sister she was very curious. One time she wonder what were theses metal cylinder things with some sort of liquid was inside of there. She put her paw in it and knocked it over. Pink strong smelly, liquid was all over my sister and of course, the floor But my mom quickly grabbed her and put her in a puddle of water/ I joined in because I LOVE water. It's so…splashy. But, our mom would sometime get angry._

_My mom was the best cat in the world! She would beat you in any staring contest! She would stare at you for eight minutes long without evening blinking! She was a fighter, all right! She took care of us and kept us moving even without my dad!_

_Tough, I never met my dad. My mom said that he was a top class cat and left us abandon once he got a chance. And for that, I hate him! I never want to him! I hope he is having a really bad time sleeping during the might because he would feel guilty about abandoning us! _

_But one thing is sure, I found my self into the caring arms of this wonderful girl. And in so little time I already know so much about her…_

And it goes like that throughout that other papers.

"Wait, you mean the cat wore of this?!" Jimmy Z said sounding really nervous.

"Apparently, so," Koki said.

I can't believe it! My own pet can type!

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**WKF:Okay. So, first of all, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOORRY for not updating any of my stories because of senior stuff, but hey, summer vacation is on for me! So, yeah… I'm back! Oh! And one more thing, I do NOT own Wild Kratts.**

I was flabbergasted.

How could my own cat could do this? Is it some sort of joke or something?

I mean, sure I've always thought of her as special, but I never knew she was _that_ special. Not, like special, special, where…you know what I mean.

Ether way, my _kitten _can _type_. You have to know the alphabet and know how read in order to do that.

"There's got to be at least a hundred papers." Jimmy said, pointing out to all the papers, which, of course, had all something type on it.

"Check this one out!" Aviva said, holding another sheet of typed paper. "It says something about trees and this one," Aviva grabbed another sheet of paper, "it mentions something about French food."

"Okay," Koki said. "This is getting weird."

I couldn't blame her for that.

"I think it wasn't a good ides to bring the typewriter too." I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

I watched, as Plas flattened out her ears as if she were saying "no".

She went up to the typewriter and as we all watch in amazement, Plas press buttons on the typewriter! She was actually _typing!_

I saw everyone with a their mouth's wide open in amazement. I mean, how many times have you a cat––or even any animal for that matter––that types? Not very often, I'd say.

I gabbed the sheet of paper and read aloud, "It says 'No! It the only way of communicating with humans and way to express my feelings! Isn't that what writing was supposed to do?' "

"Well," Aviva said. "She does make a good point."

"Okay now," Jimmy said. "This is getting creepy."

"Guys! Don't you see it?" Martin said and one he said that they looked at him and said, "What?"

"Well," he started, then grabbed Plas and showed everyone right in front of their faces, "It's a _cat_ that can _type_!"

Plas simply let out a meow.

"Yuck!" Jimmy said. "Her breath smells like old tuna."

"Mind that." Martin said. "Cats are AMAZING!"

"Like we said with the pigeons," Chris said. "Even your most ordinary animals can do the most extraordinary things!"

"How?" Jimmy said, as he petted her head. "There just your average pet."

"Ah, but let's look at the basics!" Martin say in a joyful voice. He is always happy when talking about animals. "Like most cats, they have retractable claws."

"With the exception of the cheetah," Chris joined in. "They need those claws to grip the ground for a runner like the cheetah."

"Yeah we all know that." Jimmy said. "What else is so important?"

Martin put down the black and white kitten on the floor. Plas jumped on to a cardboard box and then on top of the cabinet and step on top of the highest shelf. She gave a look around and put her paws right on the edge of the shelf. She lowered her head down in a position to jump.

"Wait! Is she going to jump?" Jimmy blinked.

"Yeah." Martin said.

"Is she crazy or what?"

"Nope. Just watch."

"I don't think I want to." Jimmy said and ran off to hide behind the first he found, which was a metal folding chair, and close his eye with his hands.

"Aw, come on Jimmy." Martin said. "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is." Jimmy said with his eyes still being covered by his hands.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't. In fact, she right in front your face!"

Plas was standing on the metal folding chair and right in front of Jimmy Z's face like Martin says. But I don't Jimmy was convince.

Plas let out a small meow and Jimmy moved one finger and peeked through.

"Again with the tuna breath," he said as he place the kitten on the floor. "Well, at least it's better than being sprayed by a spotted skunk."

Sprayed by a spotted skunk? When did all this happen? I guess I really need to catch up to what they're doing cause I'm getting lost. Well, at least it was a good thing I wasn't there to witness that. It sounds like it wasn't very pleasant.

"See,Jimmy." There's nothing to be worried about." Martin smiled.

"I know. I just kind of forgot," Jimmy stood up, "the fact that they can move with ease just about everywhere."

"That's right!" Martin said. "And that's because of their paws."

"What about their paws?"

"Don't you they way she walks in her toes."

Jimmy looked closely at her paws. Then, his eyes widened and said, "Oh, I see it!"

"They have retractable claws like any other cat would." Chris said. "With the exception of the cheetah."

"Oh yeah. Just like the Cheetah Racer that Aviva invented."

"That's right, Jimmy." Aviva said. "Cheetahs need that traction because they are runners."

"So then they won't slip." Jimmy said.

"Exactly!" the Kratt bothers said at the same time.

"Uh, I don't mean to ruin things here, but we have a little cleaning up to do." Koki pointed at the mess that Plas made. Unfortunately, Plas is a kitten with no hands at all so we have to clean the mess that _she _made. But I guess those are the responsibilities of having a pet. So we all started pick up the the sheets of paper all on the floor.

I knelt down and grabbed all papers.

"I'll get some garbage bags." Koki said.

Plas came up to me and started rolling around on floor like a dog. I could hear her purring but it very low.

"I know you want to play, but we have to clean this mess made by you." I said.

Plas put on an innocent face.

"Don't act all innocent on me. We know you did it." I said and tried my best to ignore her, but it's hard to ignore a kitten when it's rubbing its face against your leg. Plus it's ticklish. It tickles like when Spot Swat did when I first came here and tried my Creature Power Suit for the first time, with cheetah powers! Which are amazing! It's like being the animal itself and having all of its abilities. Now I understand why Creature Adventuring so much and love using their Creature Power Suit as much as possible.

"I'm sorry," I said as a picked the little black and white kitten and put right outside the door, "but if you're going to get in the way of cleaning up the mess that _you _made, I'm just gonna put you right here until were done. Okay?"

Plas flatten her ears out in guilt and walked to the door but I put my foot there before she could go any further.

"Oh, no you don't." I said and out her back out side the door. I walked inside as quickly as possible and push the button that closed the door and I started back on cleaning up.

* * *

><p>Once we're all done, I pushed the button that open the door but Plas wasn't there. I looked left and right then up and down, but she wash't there.<p>

"Guys!" I said entering the Main Control Room. "Plas…"

"What about her?" Chris asked and he also sounded worried.

"Sh-she's missing!" I panicked.

"Did you looked everywhere in the Tortuga?" Koki asked.

"No…" I should've done that first before I said something. Now I feel stupid. But, I guess I could use some help.

"So, then let go look for her!" Martin said then the crew spread out except Martin.

"Don't worry, Patricia," he said as his hand ion my shoulder. "We'll find her."

I smiled weakly and he ran off to find her.

**WKF: Oh no! Where Plas? *looks under the table* Nope not here! So, where is she?**

**Patricia: You're the author! You're supposed to know!**

**WKF: Oh! Yeah! Right! I forgot! Anyways, review!**


End file.
